Toilets, which may also be referred to as commodes, generally refer to devices used for the disposal of human waste. Flush toilets are a common type of toilet that uses water to facilitate removal of the waste to a processing site, such as a septic system, for its decomposition. More recently, however, other toilet designs have been implemented that can, among other things, reduce water usage levels required for their operation. Examples of such toilets include composting toilets that process the waste locally, and chemical based toilets that use chemicals to deodorize the waste until it can be moved to another location for processing. Nevertheless, each of these toilet designs require special handling techniques to ensure the safe movement of waste to a sanitary location for the toilet's continued use. It is with these problems in mind, among other problems, that embodiments of the present disclosure have been developed.